Just Dance !
by Noufette
Summary: Grâce à Feliciano, Ludwig est embarqué dans un concours de danse entre nation. Mais quelle équipe gagnera ? Francis finira-t-il en un seul morceau ? Ludwig réussira-t-il à garder sa dignité ? Le bad touch trio arrêtera-t-il ses idées de merde ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Voici ma toute première fan fiction. En fait, j'avais déjà essayé d'en écrire une ou deux, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de poster. Puis j'ai vu une vidéo. et LA, tout s'est accéléré. /SBAF/ Vous pouvez dire merci à just dance. :D

Les personnages utilisés sont :

Ludwig- Allemagne/ Feliciano - Italie du nord/ Romano - Italie du sud/ Antonio- Espagne, Alfred-Amerique/ Arthur - Angleterre / Francis -France / Gilbert-Prusse / Yao - chine/ Vash - suisse/ Elizaveta- hongrie/ Russie – Ivan / Herakles- Grece/ mathias - Danemark.

Et malheureusement, il ne m'appartiennent pas !Ils appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya :3

Aller, je vous laisse, bonne lecture !

Mon dieu qu'il le haïssait. Et dire que c'était son meilleur ami, son cher Feliciano, qui l'avait mis dans un tel pétrin. Il ne se rappelait plus comment il avait pu accepter. Ah si. Avec une vingtaine de bière et un regard de chien battu. Bon, il avait été faible, il est vrai.

Depuis peu, Feli avait une wii. Et avait, avec celle-ci, acheté le jeu Just dance 4. Il n'avait bien sur pu s'empêcher de le dire à Gilbert et au bad touch trio, qui s'était empressé d'organiser un évènement qui serait « le plus awesome de tous les temps » : Le just dance nation battle contest. Ne voulant dans un premier temps pas participer à ce concours par fierté, il fut obligé d'accepter par la suite. Il faut dire que c'était ça ou « grand frère Espagne veut te montrer sa collection de hache. »

Mais, mein gott, quelle erreur monumentale.

L'organisation avait pris place dans une grande salle des fêtes, avec en son milieu un grand podium rond. Sur le mur d'en face, un énorme écran était installé. Et la présentation fut, sans aucune surprise, tenue par le plus awesome des présentateurs.

Toutes les nations furent invitées. Beaucoup n'avait pu venir, ou n'avait pas voulu venir selon la version, mais les principales étaient là. Et, dommage pour Ludwig, les principales le connaissaient tous. Aucun moyen de se faire oublier plus tard.

Les règles étaient simples : On forma deux équipes, et le but était de faire le plus de point possible lors des danses, afin d'en faire le total à la fin et d'écraser son adversaire. On tirait les danses au hasard, ainsi que si on devait la faire seul ou à deux. Mais Francis avait voulu rajouter une règle : il était nécessaire qu'au moins un des joueurs porte le costume qu'aurait le personnage du jeu. Règle de merde pour les uns ou idée de génie pour les autres, le débat continu toujours.

Les équipes furent les suivantes : d'un côté Ludwig, Féliciano, Kiku, Antonio, Vash, Ivan, Heracles et Elizaveta De l'autre Arthur, Francis, Matthew, Lovino, Roderich, Alfred, Mathias et Yao.

Le combat durait depuis déjà plus d'une heure, et ils n'étaient qu'à la fin de la première manche. Les scores étaient bon. Mais l'équipe numéro deux, ou celle qui fut surnomée «Heroes, Bitch ! », ce qui n'était en aucun cas étonnant au vu de la composition de celle-ci, était, il fallait l'avouer, très puissante. Francis et Arthur avaient étonnamment prouvés que, bourrés, leur capacité à danser correctement se démultipliait et leurs mouvements se faisaient plus fluides (ou faisaient plus du n'importe quoi selon).Et tout cela bien que leur danse ne s'annonçait guère facile, parce que danser sur du Britney en combinaison moulante flashy, ben, fallait assumer. Ludwig avait d'ailleurs fait part de tout son respect à Arthur. Quoi que Antonio avait dû danser en robe moulante pailletée ras le paquet sur de la house music, et que ça aussi, ça s'applaudissait.

Alfred quant à lui avait eu le cul bordé de nouille. Piochant « never gonna give you up » et donc le costume de héro qui allait de pair, il avait explosé tous les scores. Lovino et roderich avaient été forcé de danser ensemble sur « Run the show » ou, comme le dit si bien notre prussien préféré ,« la chanson de Biatch par excellence » et avaient fini déguisés en wesh à se taper dessus. Mathias s'était déchainé sur one direction, ce qui fut extrêmement épique quand on connait la bête. Il faut dire qu'un blond baraqué de 1m80 qui dance sur une chanson dite attrape minette, c'est une expérience à faire. Yao et Matthew avait eu droit à une chanson toute mignonne, facile à danser, et avec des vêtements pas si dégueu que ça. Ecœurant.

Si cette équipe avait eu à peu près de la chance quant aux chansons piochées, il n'en était pas de même pour celle de notre allemand. « L'équipe pas choisie par les dieux du tout » méritait bien son nom. Car même si Vash, à la surprise générale, s'était révélé grandiose sur « livin la vida loca » et son déhanché permanent, cette réussite n'avait pas été le cas de tout le monde. Ivan, quant à lui, avait du « shaker son booty », comme le disait Alfred, en micro short, collant bicolore et nœud dans les cheveux, sur « You make me feel ».Le fou rire général sembla le booster, et même s'il finit avec un très bon score, il partit, Alfred sous le bras, se cacher « après une telle honte, Da ». Heracles piocha une chanson bien trop rapide pour lui, et fini la chorégraphie 2 minutes après que la danse se soit terminée. Pour fini, Ludwig et Yao avaient bien faillit avoir une attaque quand kiku et feliciano durent danser ensemble en maillot de bain et talon sur « Asereje ». Si Feliciano s'était laché, ressemblant vraiment (Trop pour la santé du cœur de notre grand blond) à une fille dans le processus, kiku faisait quant à lui des mouvements timides qui ne semblaient être captés par la console. La moyenne des deux avait donc donné un score moyen.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il ne restait plus que lui. Ludwig. Qui allait devoir danser seul, étant donné que tout le monde était passé.

Il s'avança vers Gilbert, qui lui tendait un chapeau rempli de nom de danse avec un sourire à faire peur. Ou à faire une pub Colgate max white 360. Avant de piocher, il pria. Tous les dieux connus, même celui de la bière. Il lui devait bien ça lui qui lui était si fidèle.

Mais il faut croire que ce jour-là, les dieux n'en avaient rien à battre, et comptaient bien regarder avec délectation et popcorn le spectacle qui allait suivre.

Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Voudriez vous la suite ? êtes-vous déjà en train de parier sur quelle chanson Ludwig va-t-il tomber ? Souhaitez vous faire des commentaires ? Voudriez vous me demander la permission pour me faire un Autel, pour me montrer votre amour ? :D En tout cas, tout cela se passe dans les reviews ! A bientôt ~


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde ! :D J'ai été très heureuse de voir que mon histoire à plu à des gens ! Ça m'encourage beaucoup ! Alors pour vous remercier, voici un autre chapitre :D Bonne lecture !

Ludwig n'avait pas encore dansé, mais sentait la sueur qui coulait sur son front au fur et à mesure que sa main s'approchait du chapeau. Lentement. Si lentement que Heraclès s'endormit.

Il prit un papier. Le déroula. Un air d'incertitude se forma sur son visage. Le publique était au maximum. Mais Ludwig, même après avoir lu le nom de la danse, avait peur. Il avait lu furtivement la liste des danses au dos de la boite de jeu, mais n'avait aucun souvenir de celle-ci. Dans le doute, il tendit le papier à son frère afin qu'il l'éclaire un peu.

Gilbert prit le papier. Le lu. Et eut le rire le plus machiavélique de tous les temps :

«MWAHAHAHAHAHA, KESESESESESESESE ! Et pour finir cette magnifique première partie de danse, notre petit Luddy aura doit à la version alternative de « can't take my eyes off you » ! ENVOYEZ LE COSTAAAARD »cria notre albinos. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Francis arriva avec le dit costume à porter. Ludwig faillit en vomir ses dernières saucisses. Effectivement rien que le déguisement en lui-même faisait peur : violet avec des éclairs pailletés jaunes, plus moulant qu'un moule-burne digne des balais de danse Bejar, et ressemblant à ce que porte les combattants de la lucha libre, mais en plus …. « Gay ».En effet, d'après la démonstration de Francis, on pouvait observer que le torse était encore moins couvert que Madonna en fin de concert.

«Il est juste Hors de question que je porte ça ! » essaya de protester l'allemand. Mais il n'eut le temps d'en dire plus, la moitié de l'équipe adverse ainsi que Gilbert s'était déjà jetée sur lui, le forçant à mettre le costume, et par la même occasion planquant ses fringues normales, dans le cas où il voudrait se rhabiller. Le blond les maudit sur dix-huit générations, et pour faire passer sa colère décida d'envoyer Francis dans le décor. Ça fera toujours ça de moins dans les spectateurs …

La tornade passée, Gilbert reprit son micro, ajusta sa veste et demandât l'attention de tous les gens présents. La lumière s'éteignit pour se rallumer juste sur lui et sur l'allemand.

« Et maintenant, le traditionnel preview de chanson ! » Car, si ils étaient chiens, ils ne l'étaient pas au point de ne pas donner un avant-gout de la danse aux gens afin qu'ils captent au moins le rythme. Mais bon, parfois, comme nous l'avait prouvé Héraclès plus tôt, ça n'aidait pas. C'est ainsi que Ludwig découvrit que sa chanson n'était autre qu'une bonne vieille chanson de fille. Disco. Et très rapide. S'il était déjà très pale de naissance, sa peau avait atteint à ce stade une blancheur que même son frère albinos en pleine gastro ne pourrait avoir. Mais, reprenant sa contenance, il se tourna vers le Prussien et fit entendre son désaccord. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas danser là-dessus, et pas dans ce costume ! Il avait extrêmement peur de ce que pourrait être la chorégraphie. Pire que ça. Il ne le sentait vraiment pas. Pire que le jour où Arthur voulait lui faire gouter son gâteau aux Wurtz pour son dernier anniversaire, donc c'était peu dire.

Mais, au moment où il allait prononcer son retrait du jeu, un son se fit entendre parmi les spectateurs.

LE son. Celui qui sonna la mort de sa fierté allemande.

« Veeeee … ~ »

Feliciano. Il commençait à être déçu par Le blond. La façon dont son tic habituel était prononcé le faisait bien entendre. Et CA, Ludwig ne pouvait le supporter. Il ne pouvait supporter que son cher Italien cesse d'être fière de lui et de l'admirer. Il ne pouvait supporter que sa côte de popularité auprès de lui ne baisse. Sa fierté en prendrait un coup.

Alors il prit une décision.

«Bon, oubliez, je continue. Envoyez votre chanson. »

Et alors les yeux de Féliciano s'ouvrirent, et comme si les projecteurs avaient été dirigés par une quelconque force, ils se retrouvèrent sur l'italien et son air plein d'espoir. Comme si L'allemand allait être LA personne qui ferait que l'équipe prendrait le dessus.

« … Fierté de merde. »

Voilà ! :D Qu'en pensez vous ? Avez-vous hâte d'être à la description de la danse ? :D Je vous interdis d'aller la voir sur youtube avant le prochain chapitre, ça réduirait à néant toute la surprise ! J Le prochain chapitre devrait être là dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. D'ici là, Bisous ! J


End file.
